Lucii's Pokemon Journey!
by Wolfheart75
Summary: As Lucii begins her journey with her faithful partner, Tajek the Jolteon, she makes many friends and continues her way to become the greatest Master out there, even if she must beat the current champion! Discontinued, lost interest.
1. Chapter 1: Tajek's History

CHAPTER 1 As the branches whispered in the wind, a single murmur pierced the still air,"Skjor?" Silence was the only resonse. A slightly panicked call whirred throughout the area. No reply. This was not a good sign. A yellow flash bolted across the horizon, leaving a fizz of static in its wake. "Skjor!" He cried, continuing to sprint along the path. "There it is! Grab it!" Someone roared as a net shot from te canopy of trees above, causing the aureate creature to tumble with a startled yelp.  
"We got it. We finally got that Jolteon."  
"Stop! I have to find Skjor!" The Jolteon wailed, writhing among the tangled wire as he gained an idea. Clenching his jaws shut, he conentrated his energy and changed it to electricity, performing what is known as a "Thundershock" attack. Oddly, it proved useless against the net.  
"Fool. Save your energy for when we deliver you to the Boss."  
"Let me go!" He snarled, continuing to twist and emit energy.  
"Freeze, poachers!" A female human leaped from the shadows, along with three puppy-like creatures,"Growlithe, surround them!" The canines obeyed the command instantly, cornering the two poachers.  
"Its alright, you're free now,"The human pulled the net from the Jolteon, allowing him to dash off and continue his search for his missing brother, Skjor.  
"Face it, Balaur. He's gone. The poachers got him,"A blazing organism with a build just a bit similar to the Jolteon's joined him, wrapping her heavily plumed,  
cream banner across his shoulders.  
"I won't believe it. I'll find him; You'll see,"He muttered bitterly, as though he were lying. "We still have Tajek."  
"Tajek? My puny brother who hasn't even evolved yet? He does not matter. Skjor does."  
"Balaur..."  
"You can't change my mind. I'll keep looking,"Balaur advanced his pace, sprinting off. As the firy creature, a Flareon, swiveled around to return to the den with an exasperated sigh, they were not aware that Tajek, the runt of the litter, had followed them. And had heard every word that Balaur had spoken. The Eevee, its large, atramentous optics tearing up, skittered off, determined to prove to his brother that he was strong. If only Tajek knew how much trouble his adventure would lead him to wander. TWO DAYS LATER "I shouldn't have ran off,"Tajek whimpered as he staggered along the forestry, having survived an assault of many Beedrill,"I wish I stayed home. Even if Balaur doesn't like m-" A suffering and fearful squawk interrupted the miniscule Eevee, causing him to wheel around with widened orbs. Curious, he dropped into a wary crouch and crept in the yelp's direction.  
"Hello? Is somone in trouble?" Tajek squeaked softly, pausing to wait for a reply. A terrified mewl sounded straight ahead of him, and he continued to move forward. A tiny, female human, appearing to be about five, lay shivering in a pool of water, tears streaming down her adorable complextion. She appeared unable to cease the tiny animal sounds escaping her lips as she continued to weep.  
"What's wrong?" Tajek inquired, walking forward to nuzzle her cheek. The child flinched, then reached out a stubby hand to stroke his spine. The Eevee pressed his petit bodice against hers, permitting her to caress him. Though his auburn pelt was soaked, he did not seem to mind, only caring to make the child happy.  
"What's your name, little one?" He questioned, tilting his narrow cranial.  
The girl stared at him in shock, appearing to be stunned,"I-I-I can u-understand you?"  
"Well, of course you can. Aren't you supposed to?"  
"People don't speak Pokemon. Only Pokemon speak Pokemon."  
"That's odd."  
"Oh..."  
"But I think it's a terrific thing that you speak my language!"  
"Really?"  
"Of course! Anyways, who are you? I'm Tajek."  
"My name's Lucii,"She responded, continuing to run her hand across his fur.  
"What happened? Why are you laying in a puddle?" He asked, swiping his tongue across her cheek. After a giggle, she replied solemnly,"I-I can't say... They'll do it again if I tell."  
"Not on my watch! I'll use my Tackle attack on them!"  
"You will?"  
"Yes!" Tajek exclaimed, bristling.  
"Okay, that's good,"She responded, not answering the question. The Eevee supposed it was too soon for her to tell, and decided he would give her time.  
"Wanna be friends?" Lucy question, sucking in a sharp breath,"Maybe even... Partners?"  
"Friends, sure! But, what's a partner?"  
"Its what most people call a person and a Pokemon who fight battles together and capture new Pokemon. I think it sounds fun!"  
"That does seem fun! I will be your partner!"  
"You will? Oh boy! Can I... Capture you, so we can always be together?"  
"Yes!" Tajek agreed automatically, extremely excited.  
"Alright. Good thing I found this Pokeball." Lucy rose to her feet,"Don't worry, you just have to stay in here for a few seconds,"She pointed at the multicolored sphere in her grasp, showing the small, palm-sized sphere to him. It was a rounded... Thing that was scarlet on the top half and white on the bottom, a black stripe marking the halfway point with a button in the center. Lucii nervously made certain it was alright to still do this,"Are you sure this is okay with you?"  
"I am positive."  
"Okay, then,"She dropped the Pokeball upon his cranial, causing his auditories to pin to his skull as it cracked open.  
"Oh no! Its broken!" Tajek cried before a red beam surrounded him and dissipated his body into the sphere. The inside was quite large, surprisingly, and the walls were gray. He knew, somehow, that Lucy would surely set him free again, despite his internal doubts. And, sure enough, after several seconds, he was released to spot the Pokeball in her hand.  
"It worked! Now we're partners!"  
"Yay!" Tajek was overjoyed, frolicking around Lucii in cheerful strides.  
"Should we go to sleep now?" She asked, glancing up to the darkening sky.  
"Sure. Let's find somewhere safe and dry to rest." Tajek and Lucii set off in search for somewhere to commence slumbering. After some time of searching, they finally discovered a rocky overhang with soft,  
springy grass beneath it. "Perfect!" The Eevee exclaimed in a positive manner, coiling up into a ball and waiting patiently for Lucii to enter. She entered the enclosed area, curling herself around Tajek. That was when he realized it:  
His feelings of uncertainty and anxiety around his family were completely right. He did not belong with Vaporeons and Jolteons and Flareons, or even other Eevees. He belonged with Lucii, and now that he was with her, he felt more at home than he ever had before. A wave of determination washed over him. Tajek was now her eternal guardian, and glad to be. He would protect her through the rough times,  
comfort her through the tough times, and be at her side through the times that would make her glad to be alive. He was hers, she was his, and nothing would rip them apart.  
"I will protect you and be with you forever,"He whispered to the sleeping child, pressing his cheek against hers. "I will, too,"She replied in a voice that was barely audible, her palm resting against his shoulders. As their journey began, they both dozed off in a still slumber. 


	2. Chapter 2: How it All Began

CHAPTER TWO Tajek sensed it as he lurched to his paws, still half asleep. A growl rose in the Eevee's throat, uncertainty trickling through his veins like ice. Something was not right, something was off.  
"What's going on?" Lucii murmured blearily, lifting her head from the soft strands of grass that worked as a bed.  
"Something isn't right. We should get out of here." Suddenly, a golden stone came flying towards Tajek, slamming into his flank. Almost instantly, a glow surrounding his bodice. He began to grow, his fur thickening into a spiked shape. His muzzle slightly pointed forward, causing him to shriek. Yet his high pitched, squeaky cry had changed.  
"You're... Evolving..." Lucy breathed as she observed the evolution take place. The white light surrounding him faded away, revealing that he had transformed into a yellow organism that appeared an awful lot like his brother, Balaur.  
"I'm a Jolteon,"He breathed, staring down at his feet in awe. Two people leaped from the shadows, grinning,"We got you now!"  
"They're back!" Lucii gasped in horror, crawling backwards.  
"I'll protect you,"Tajek snarled at the people, newly formed electricity fizzing from his body. The energy began to build up, until he knew what he had to do. The newly-evolved Jolteon cast out his electriity,  
shocking the two people into fleeing. He ceased his attack as they staggered off, crying after them,"You better stay away!"  
"Its time I told you what happened,"Lucii whispered, shivering with fear,"I was just walking around yesterday, minding my own business, when they attacked me. They pinned me in the water and almost drowned me. I only passed out though, but they thought I was dead... So they let me go and I washed onto the shore. Then the tide went out and all that was left was that puddle that you found me in."  
Tajek was astounded as he imagined the horror of her situation, and he padded over and nudged her complextion with a gentle nose,"Now that I'm a Jolteon, I'll be even stronger. To protect you."  
"Thank you,"She breathed, pulling him close in an embrace.  
"Most people think of Pokemon as pets... But you, you're... Different,"Tajek mumbled to her,"At least, that's what my brother told me." 


	3. Chapter 3: Oversleeping

CHAPTER 3, 5 YEARS LATER.  
"Tajek, pick up the pace! We gotta go to Professor Oak before its too late!" Lucii called over her shoulder as she sprinted ahead.  
"I cannot believe we overslept!" The Jolteon panted as he caught up with her, his spiky pelt bushed out. She managed to reach the laboratory just as the others departed, and Lucii walked forward, searching for Oak.  
" ! Are you here?" Lucii called, exchanging glances with Tajek.  
"Yes, coming. Why were you late, Lucii?"  
"I... Overslept."  
"Who's this?" Oak inquired, raising a brow towards the Jolteon.  
"This is Tajek. I've had him since I was five,"She explained.  
"Hmm... Then perhaps you do not need a starter,"He murmured aloud.  
"No, I don't. But I do need a Pokedex, if you have an extra,"Lucy said.  
"Ah, but of course. You are ten, correct?" Oak asked.  
"Yes."  
"Very well. I only have a few Pokeballs, but you may take these five. Here is your Pokedex,"He delivered the scarlet device to her hands,"And there you go. Now, are you positive you don't want a starter?"  
"I am certain, Professor."  
"Oh, please. Call me Oak."  
"Thank you so much for this, Oak. I really appreciate it all."  
"It was my pleasure. Now, I have to continue my research. Farewell, Lucii."  
"Goodbye,"Lucii raced out of the room, Tajek right by her side,"This is terrific! We can gain more friends now that I have more Pokeballs!"  
"Yay!" The Jolteon exclaimed, wheeling towards a nearby forest,"Wanna go for a celebatoy hike?"  
"Of course I do!" The pair trotted off at a steady pace towards the woods, eventually emerging into the forestry. A large birch tree loomed before them after a while of walking, causing Lucy to tip her head back to gaze at the tip of the branches.  
"Race you to the top!" She scrambled up the trunk, grasping the branches and heaving herself upwards. Tajek was on her heels, scrabbling after her. Suddenly, Lucii lost her grip and began to plummet downward- Straight towards an unsuspecting Vileplume. She fell directly into its head, writhing in an attempt to free herself from the pit. As the Vileplume threw her off, it released a fray of stun spores just as Lucy inhaled, sucking in the deadly attack. She gasped and collapsed in an instant, the flower-like organism bounding off. Her body, still small and thin from her childhood, began to tremble, a fever rising and heating her body temperature. She was completely stiff, paralyzed from the status effect.  
"Lucy! Are you okay?" Tajek cried as he half slid, half tumbled from the tree.  
"G-g-get help,"She croaked through gritted teeth, clearly being unable to move.  
"I'll be right back with assistance. If there's trouble, just call for me!" As Tajek departed, Lucii fell unconscious. He raced towards a neary path, spotting a twelve year old girl and a fifthteen year old boy riding bicycles. The Jolteon began to prance around desperately, knowing from past struggles that only Lucii seemed to understand him. A look of sheer panic crossed his complextion as he cried out,  
hoping to get their attention.  
"Woah, who's that Pokemon?" The girl asked in awe, staring at Tajek as the boy pulled out a Pokedex. One just like Lucy's. The Pokedex scanned Tajek's moving body, announcing in a robotic tone,"Jolteon."  
"Its a Jolteon,"The boy echoed,"They're really rare out in the wild. They evolve from Eevees by a Thunderstone."  
Quit talking and follow me! Tajek thought impatiently, crying out again.  
"Let's catch it!" The girl whipped a Pokeball at him, only to watch it bounce off in dismay,"Wait, what happened?"  
"That means that it has an owner, Isabelle. Wonder what it's doing out here." The boy grunted.  
"Where is its owner then, Jaxon?" Isabelle inquired, searching the area for any signs of a nearby person.  
"I don't know. Let's just move on." Tajek knew he would have to turn to desperate measures the moment Jaxon spoke that sentence. Electric charges swarmed around his body, radiating off of him in waves.  
"Uhh... What's it doing?" Isabelle whispered nervously.  
"Oh no..." Jaxon groaned. The Jolteon electrocuted both of the trainers for a brief amount of time, darting a little way off to see if they would make chase. They did, and Isabelle hollered in an outraged voice,  
"Get back here, you coward!" Tajek sprinted just close enough so that they could see him, slowing to a halt as they reached Lucii's collapsed, shaking body.  
"Oh dear..."Isabelle breathed, reaching a hand forward to rest it upon Lucii's forehead,"She's burning up!"  
"Is this your owner?" Jaxon questioned the Jolteon. Tajek nodded eagerly, releasing a tiny, apologetic whimper. They both dragged Lucii to a hunter's cabin, empty for the season. As they gently placed her upon a blanket, the Jolteon curled up against her and rested his chin against her chest.  
"I've seen this before... I'm sure of it,"Jaxon muttered under his breath, snapping his fingers in realization after a moment,"That's it! The same thing happened to my father after he breathed in Stun Spore!"  
"Well, how do we cure it?"  
"Paralyze heal, which I'm short of."  
"Me too..."Isabelle groaned,"How are we supposed to heal her if we don't have what we need?"  
"There has to be an alternative." Just as the two began to bicker, Lucii moaned and slightly opened her violet eyes, her vision blurred. Isabelle layed her hand upon her forehead again, feeling for fever.  
"We have to do something to bring her fever down." She announced, reaching her hand back.  
"I have an idea." Jaxon exited the cabin, only to return after a few moments with a soaked rag. He rested it carefully on Lucii's forehead, causing her to relax,"That feels better, doesn't it?" She continued to tremble, not responding to Jaxon's question. Her purple eyes closed again, falling limp.  
"I'll just run to the nearest Pokemon Center and grab some medicine,"Misty suggested as she pulled out a crumpled map from her bag, crinkling it as she unfolded the creases.  
"But where exactly are we?"  
"Not sure..." Lucii regained consciousness again, rasping through gritted teeth,"W-w-what... H-hap.. H-happened...?"  
"You breathed in Stun Spore." Jaxon explained to her,"Your Jolteon lead us back to you."  
"I f-f-fell int... Into a V-Vileplume's head..."  
"That explains it,"Isabelle piped up, adjusting the damp cloth on her forehead. Beads of sweat trickled from her face as she continued to shake, eyes shutting again.  
"I'll go look for a Pokemon Center. Its obvious that she needs it."  
"Go on, then. I'll take care of her."Jaxon shooed her away, turning back towards the unconscious girl,"Can you wake her up? Just with a little shock?" He pleaded Tajek. The Jolteon sent a little jolt of static into Lucy, rousing her. Jaxon pulled a water bottle from his bag, putting it to her lips.  
"Come on, little one. You have to drink something, keep hydrated." She drank a little, spluttering into a coughing fit as she tried to swallow.  
"At least you tried,"He sighed, sinking back onto his knees. Lucii fell limp again as she lost consciousness. He struggled to awaken her again, failing.  
"Keep an eye on her, Jolteon,"Jaxon threw his hands into the air, rising to his feet and walking over to the window. Curling his fingers around the latch, he swiftly tugged it open, staring outside,"I hope Isabelle comes back soon." Tajek nudged Lucii awake, perking his auditories as they began to whisper to one another.  
"D-d-don't wor... Worry about me. G-g-go get a drink. Y-you need it,"She reassured him, digging her fingernails into her palms as the fever drove pain throughout her body and her jaw clenched,"I'll be... Fine."  
Uncertainly, Tajek padded over to the door and forced it open with his muzzle, glancing over his shoulder as he trotted out.  
"You're real kind to that Jolteon of yours,"Jaxon commented, focusing his attention back onto the one who needs it.  
"T-Tajek... That's his name,"She panted.  
"Mine is Jaxon, yours?" Lucii fell silent, unable to manage to speak again.  
"How about we try drinking again?" He suggested, walking over for another attempt. 


	4. Chapter 4: Recovery and New Friends!

CHAPTER 4.  
"Come on, you can do it." Jaxon encouraged Lucii, holding the water bottle to her lips. She choked on the water again, coughing before releasing a muffled yelp and falling back onto the blanket.  
"I'm back!" The door swung open, revealing a worn-out Isabelle with a Jolteon at her side.  
"Jolteon, he-"  
"Tajek,"Jaxon interrupted, correcting Isabelle.  
"What?"  
"That's his name. Tajek. She told me."  
"Okay, well, Tajek lead me back here after I managed to find a Pokemon Center and get a Paralyze heal!"  
"About time!" Jaxon exclaimed.  
"Come on. Let's give it to her." They both crouched beside Lucii as she stared meekly up at them, trembling.  
"Try to choke this down, little one." Isabelle handed the potion to Jaxon, who held it to her lips. Lucii gritted her teeth and forced herself to swallow, sighing as relief washed over her. Drowsiness soon followed, and Lucy coiled her body into a tiny sphere. Tajek strided over and curled up in the center of her, beginning to doze.  
"We should all get some rest. Its been a long day." Jaxon suggested, sprawling upon his back on the bare floor. Misty lay on her flank on the other side of the room, grunting discontentedly. Soon, everyone drifted into sleep. Since Lucii's fever was still remaining, nightmares haunted her and she continuously twitched and whimpered. Whenever this would happen, Tajek would rouse and soothe her with quiet chirps and nudges, and soon she would fall still and silent yet again. "Tajek's patience is amazing." Jaxon randomly blurted in a soft tone.  
"Huh?" Isabelle inquired.  
"It just keeps calming her down whenever she has nightmares. If that were me, I would have lost it by now."  
"They must have a strong bond, I guess,"Isabelle sighed,"Now, can I please try to get some sleep?"  
Embarrassed, Jaxon responded,"Okay, sorry." They both slipped back into sleep, completely unprepared for what would happen in the morning.  
MORNING.  
Lucii was the first to awaken, completely recovered from the Stun Spore, thanks to the Paralyze Heal. Tajek sat up with her, overjoyed that she was better.  
"Its dawn,"She whispered to Tajek without strain,"Perhaps we should go. We caused these two enough trouble as it is. Or should I say, I caused enough trouble."  
"Hey, you're awake,"Jaxon yawned, stretching as he heaved his upper body to an upright position.  
"Yes. And I feel a lot better, thanks to you two."  
"It was our pleasure,"He informed her, joking afterwards,"Maybe not Isabelle's, but certainly mine."  
"I'm sorry for all of the trouble I caused. If only we hadn't tried to climb that tree... That was a foolish move of mine." Lucii sighed.  
"Don't be so down. You're fine, aren't you?"  
"Good morning, everybody,"Isabelle groaned softly as she propped herself up onto her elbows, flexing her feet,"I see you're feeling better, little one."  
"Please, stop calling me that. I'm already ten."  
"What? You're really small!"  
"I know... Don't rub it in,"Lucii winced, turning her head so she could stare at her hands instead of their eyes.  
"Who are you, exactly?" Tracy swiftly asked, changing the rather painful subject.  
"Lucii. Lucii Jukiver."  
"A pleasure, now that we can finally introduce ourselves." Isabelle said in a slight complaint.  
"Again, I'm sorry about the trouble I've caused... And about Tajek zapping you."  
"Wait, how did you know about that?"  
"Erhm... You were sleep-talking about it,"Lucii lied, continuing to stare at her suddenly interesting hands.  
"You owe my fifty Pokedollars," Isabelle informed her in mock sarcasm,"That Paralyze Heal was expensive."  
"I'll get you the Pokedollars... As soon as I have them,"She reassured Isabelle.  
"Wait, you don't have fifty Pokedollars?" Isabelle asked, eyes widening,"That's so little!"  
"No. I don't have any."Lucii replied simply.  
"Wow..."  
"Yeah. I don't have the best life so far."  
"I've noticed."  
"Well, I guess I should move on. Where do you live, Isabelle, so I can send the money as soon as I get it?" Lucii inquired.  
"That really isn't necessary... And you're going already? Its the crack of dawn!" Isabelle exclaimed. Jaxon looked on with a confused expression, uncertain where to add his opinion.  
"That's the best time to leave; Not many things are active this early." She explained. Tajek growled an agreement, tossing his cranium upward in a brief gesture before snickering something. Lucii held back a laugh the best as she could, staring into Isabelle's eyes.  
"You don't have to leave yet... We could walk you to where you live in a little while, if you like."  
Discomfort flickered in Lucii's violet gaze, and she swiftly responded,"That is unneeded, but thanks anyways."  
"Why do you look so uncomfortable?" Jaxon asked, jumping into the conversation.  
"I owe you for what you have done for me..." Lucii mumbled, scrambling her thoughts together in cold fear Will they come for me if I don't repay them?,"And I... Don't exactly stay in one place for a long time."  
"Well, I could talk to your mother about it,"Isabelle piped up cheerfully.  
"That won't work,"She murmured softly.  
"Your dad?"  
"That won't work, either. I lost both. I don't live anywhere, but I go where Tajek goes, and he protects me."  
"What?!" Jaxon and Isabelle both exclaimed at once, shocked.  
"Look, before you ask, no, it isn't hard to survive. I don't eat other people or Pokemon, but I live on berries. I do not fight others. Tajek is captured, and not a wild Pokemon that simply follows me around. And it's easy to live in the wild once you're used to it. I thrive, most of the time."  
"I can't believe it... You were going to sneak out on us without a place to stay!"Isabelle shouted, leaping to her feet. Tajek lunged to Lucii's defense, lip curled as a warning growl escaped him. Lucii flinched,  
replying,"I-its not that big of a deal..."  
"It is! You should travel with us; Though we don't stay too long in a town." Jaxon suggested.  
"I-I can't. I don't want to put either of you in danger."  
"Danger?"  
"Yes. I have people after me, and Tajek is the only thing that will protect me willingly. I'm sorry, but I cannot put your lives at risk." 


	5. Chapter 5: Starting the Journey!

CHAPTER 5.  
"You're in more danger than us! We have more Pokemon to protect all of us, while you only have that Jolteon." It took Lucii holding back Tajek, risking electricution, to prevent him for leaping with a Scratch attack prepared for Isabelle's face.  
"But I know how to deal with it,"Lucii replied calmly. Soon bickering took over, and finally Jaxon couldn't stand it anymore.  
"Enough! Lucii, what have you got to lose to come with us? And we have plenty of things to defend ourselves with. Isabelle, you have to respect Lucii's opinion; Its her decision, not yours."  
"I'm going for a walk,"Isabelle snapped, storming out of the cabin.  
"Typical me. I always mess things up,"Lucii mumbled in an almost inaudible tone. Tajek touched noses with her in an attempt to comfort the tiny girl.  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing. I'll be right back." She lifted herself lightly to her feet, darting off deeper into the trees. Hmm. I best follow her, to make sure she doesn't run away or hurt herself. Jaxon thought, sneaking after her. When he found Lucii, she was crouched down, talking to Tajek.  
"Look, I know its a tough decision, but I trust them." Tajek interjected with furious rumbles and squeaks. "I do not try to trust people too quickly! You know that ever since my father left, I've been pretty closed off to others except for you." A few gentle purrs from the Jolteon. "Its harder to trust people than it is Pokemon. At least Pokemon don't backstab you and try to kill you." They briefly embraced, with Jaxon staring with his jaw dropped. She can understand Tajek... She speaks Pokemon! "I've decided: I'm going with them." Tajek replied with a few eager chirps. "I'm glad you understand... Trust me, we won't regret this later." Jaxon silently slipped away, dashing back to the cabin. "I have to tell Isabelle!" He panted as he halted, watching Isabelle as she packed her bag.  
"Isabelle, you will not believe what I just witnessed!"  
"Hmm? What is it?"  
Jaxon lowered his voice before whispering,"Lucii speaks Pokemon!" "That's crazy."  
"Its true! I followed her and she was talking to Tajek! Not the one-sided conversations some people have with their Pokemon, but an actual conversation. They were both talking to each other."  
"Don't gossip about her. She's just a girl."  
"I saw what I saw. Why are you packing now?"  
"We're going, with or without Lucii."  
"You know that we can't just abandon her knowing she has no where to go." Jaxon sat down with a thump next to Isabelle, collecting her things and giving them to her.  
"Maybe you can't, but I can."  
"Isabelle..." Tajek and Lucii suddenly entered, both exchanging glances.  
"We'll be going now,"Isabelle informed the girl icily. Lucii tilted her head,"Okay."  
"With or without you."  
"Okay."  
"Are you going to come, or not?" Isabelle inquired, eyes narrowed.  
"I'll come, if it's that important to you."  
"Good. Let's go." Lucii swiftly snatched her ragged bag and swung it over her shoulder, the Jolteon standing protectively by her side.  
"Shouldn't you put Whatsitsname in a Pokeball?"  
"Tajek? No, no, he hates being in them." As they exited the cabin and reached the pathway, Lucii fell back a little, beginning to speak in a very soft tone to Tajek.  
"We'll be fine. Besides, it is for the best, I suppose."  
"I know. But I'll be here for you if you ever want to leave them behind,"Tajek told her quietly, his spiked, golden pelt bristling.  
"We have nothing to fear." She said confidently to him, her voice a murmur as she kneeled a bit and rubbed behind his ear.  
"You coming?" Jaxon called, snapping her from the conversation. Lucii realized that she had fallen behind quite a bit and darted after them, her footsteps silent and quick against the stone.  
"Sorry." She apologized as she caught up, not even panting despite her dash.  
"It's fine." They all continued, Lucii wading deep in thought. As she fell back again, Tajek skittering to perch on her shoulders and bag, Isabelle glanced over her shoulder and murmured,"Is she alright?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, she keeps on falling behind, and she looks like she's thinking. Really thinking."  
"I'm guessing we don't know her whole history and she's just remembering. Maybe a good lunch will snap her out of it."  
"Maybe,"Isabelle replied before calling,"We're stopping to eat. Are you hungry?"  
"Uh, I've got my lunch covered." Lucii responded, catching up again. As she bent over to allow Tajek to dismout from his perch, she slipped her backpack straps from her shoulders and sifted through it,  
pulling out a canister of small pellets.  
"You eat that?" Jaxon asked, stunned.  
"Of course not. This is Tajek's food." She scoffed as she shook a handful into her palm, holding it out invitingly to the Jolteon. He wolfed it down with pleasure, tongue swiping over his jaws in satisfaction as he completed his lunch. Lucii swiftly moved on to her own meal, gnawing voraciously at a few berries.  
"The Pokemon should join this lunch, too." Jaxon decided, pulling out three Pokeballs and tossing them into the air. An Oddish was the first Pokemon, a Squirtle the second, and a Raticate the third. Lucii gazed fondly at the released Pokemon as Tajek gave a cheerful greeting. She then turned her attention to Isabelle, smiling for the first time since her becoming ill.  
"Aren't you going to let out your Pokemon? Everyone deserves to relax."  
Isabelle glanced about the small clearing they were in before explaining,"The only Pokemon I have are water types, and they are happiest when near, well, water."  
"Oh," Lucii replied, tilting her head the slightest bit and blinking her violet eyes. Tajek suddenly wheeled around and playfully tackled her, causing a fit of laughter in the girl. They both sprawled out upon the short grass, Lucii's eyes sparkling with humor. A reddish orange shape suddenly sprang into the area, grasping Lucii's bag in its jaws. A moment of hesitation revealed that it was a Growlithe, the tiger-like markings making it easily recognizable.  
"Hey!" She shouted, leaping in a feeble attempt to recapture her backpack. But this Growlithe was too fast for her, side stepping with ease and releasing a mocking yap. A flash of anger entered Lucii's purple orbs,How dare she say that! As the Growlithe dashed off, the girl on its tail, Tajek barked a warning and began to radiate electricity, charging after them.  
"Lucii!" Isabelle cried, scrambling to her feet as quickly as possible. Jaxon repeated this action, but all three had vanished. "Come on!" Jaxon hollered, swiftly returning his Pokemon to their Pokeballs before sprinting off with Isabelle on his trail. They found Lucii, who had cornered the Growlithe to a ledge that remained above a roaring river, its powerful current tugging at the clinging bushes daring enough to sprout close to the shoreline.  
"Just give me the bag already!" Lucii yelled above the river's protest. The Growlithe crouched down before lunging for Lucii, who ducked thanks to her brilliant reflexes. Then, while she was distracted, the Growlithe used its Take Down attack on her back, throwing them both into the bustling stream. Lucii desperately fought the current, alternating between surfacing and being forced under. Despite it being the fire Pokemon's fault, she reached out with an outstretched hand and grasped its scruff, pulling it close.  
"I'll save you!" Lucii spluttered as she surfaced before gulping air as she was shoved under. "Lucii!" Jaxon and Isabelle despaired simultaneously, while Tajek nearly launched himself after his trainer as Tracy managed to grasp his scruff before he could do so. Lucii tumbled beneath the surface, holding the Growlithe to her chest. She managed to push off the slippery bottom, grasping the shoreline and heaving herself out. The Growlithe lay limp in her arms, the bag still dangling from its jaws. Lucii carefully removed the backpack from its fangs, setting them both upon the sand. She gently rubbed its spine just between the shoulder blades, causing it to spit up a few mouthfuls of water. By the time Jaxon [Gripping Tajek] and Isabelle reached her, the Growlithe was active again, nuzzling Lucii in thanks for saving its life. "Why did you steal my bag?" The Growlithe lowered its gaze guiltily, ears pinning,"Aww, don't worry. I forgive you. You can go now, back to where you live." "Lucii! Are you alright?" Jaxon demanded, dropping Tajek. The Jolteon bolted to its trainer, licking her complextion clear of river water before casting hostile glares at the Growlithe.  
"Fine, thanks." Lucii replied, scolding Tajek before repeating,"Run along now, little one." But the Growlithe didn't depart, simply yapping a few times before staring pleadingly into her eyes.  
"I think it wants to stay with you,"Jaxon commented.  
"Do you?"Luci inquired, violet eyes widening. The Growlithe nodded before giving off a small whine.  
"Alright then. Your name will be Whisp. You have to let me capture you first, alright?" The Growlithe lifted its muzzle in agreement, barking a high pitched yip. Lucii pulled out the red and white sphere, releasing it to fall upon Whisp's head. The Fire type, puppy-like Pokeon dissipated into nothing after a red beam surrounded it, the ball plummeting to the earth. It shook three times before ceasing its movement, acknowledging that the Growlithe had been captured. "She's going to be difficult to train,"Lucii sighed.  
"She? You found out its gender?" Isabelle asked.  
"Mhm."  
"Huh." 


End file.
